Lavinia Reni
Lavinia Reni is a Human Magician from the organization Grauzauberer of the Magician Association and a member of Slash Dog Team, nicknamed Demise Girl and Ice Princess who is the current possessor of the Longinus Absolute Demise. Appearance Lavinia is a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She appears to wear standard Magician robes with a hood. Personality Lavinia appears to be a kind person and gives off an older sister impression, as shown when she scolded Vali in a gentle manner. She also calls people she's close to by affectionate nicknames, such as calling Tobio "Tobi" and Vali "Va-Kun". History In the past, Lavinia was sent by the chairman of her organization to help Grigori deal with the stray magicians that allied themselves with the group called the Utsusemi Agency. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Lavinia was mentioned, along with Kouki Samejima in Volume 19, through a photograph that Tobio is showing to Issei. Lavinia made her first appearance in Volume 21, alongside her team leader Tobio at the hospital where she meets members of the Gremory and Vali Teams, although Vali was reluctant as she scolds him for going off on his own and hugs him. Later, within the mountainous region of a certain European country, Lavinia appeared with Tobio teaming up with the Vali Team to fight against an army of Evil Dragons and one of Trihexa's bodies led by Aži Dahāka, where she summons her Sacred Gear's avatar to freeze several Evil Dragons. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 24, she met up with Rias, Issei, Ravel and Rossweisse at Tobio's bar when he called them regarding the recent incedent. Lavinia showed Issei Vali's notebook that he had written lines to sound deep and cool. Lavinia and some of the Slash Dog members appeared as guards for Vali and Rias' Rating Game match. She meets up with Vali as he gets a sports drink from a vending machine, noticing it's the kind he has for an important battle. Vali wasn't too keen on her being here and says that he doesn't need her support, but regardless she will still cheer for him. As Vali goes to prepare for the game, Lavinia wishes him the good luck. During the game, Grim Reapers had already began their attack, angered that they would interrupt Vali's match, Lavinia froze everyone of them in place, leaving them open for her allies to attack. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: Lavinia is shown to be well versed in utilizing various different types of magic. Lavinia can use magic to store away the Items and summon it back when she needed it. Stealth Expert: Lavinia has great skill in sneaking behind people without leaving any presence. This was shown when she concealed herself from Vali who could not noticed until it was too late. Equipment Absolute Demise ( ): An independent type Longinus that can materialize a three meter tall disfigured doll made of ice that takes a form of a woman in a dress at the wielders side and obeys their every command. The doll is also shown to be able to manipulate ice on a massive scale, capable of instantly freezing an entire area into a frozen world and create ice walls to trap her opponents. Its maximum range could lock an entire small country within a crystal of ice as long as Lavinia wanted to. Trivia *In classical Roman mythology, Lavinia was the daughter of King Latinus and Queen Amata and the wife of Trojan hero Aeneas, who named the city Lavinium in her honor. *Grauzauberer means "Grey Wizards". *Lavinia works as an exclusive singer and as the poster girl at the Black Dog BAR, a bar created by Azazel. *The name of her Longinus, Absolute Demise, may be a reference to Absolute zero, the theoretical temperature at which atoms stop moving, referenced by the Longinus being ice-based. *As revealed in Slash/Dog, she is the only woman known to fluster Vali. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Grigori Category:DxD Category:SlashDog